Gundam Seed Musical
by Ryuusei Harukaze
Summary: HSMGSD crossover! AU. What happens when two people from two seperate world discover their love for the arts? Will opposites attract? LacusxKira, Asucaga, ShinnxStellar, FllayxSai
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED Musical**

**Author's note: **This is a Gundam Seed/Destiny and High School Musical crossover. For those of you who dislike High School Musical, don't even bother to read! It may be a bit funny at sometime when the characters say things they shouldn't.

**Legend: **Kira singing, Lacus singing, Fllay singing, Sai singing, _**together**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or Gundam Seed.

**Chapter One: Start of Something New**

It was New Years Eve. Our story begins at a ski lodge, where some are hyping it up for the New Year, while others are just chilling out.

A young girl with pink hair and blue eyes sat on a couch reading up on history. Her mother came over and took the book from her.

"Lacus, it's New Year's Eve! Enough reading!" said her mother.

"But Mom, I'm almost done…" Lacus protested.

"The party? I've prepared your best clothes, come get ready!" Lacus's mother pulled her arm.

"Can I have my book back?" Lacus asked.

Her mother handed her the book. "Thank you." said Lacus as she followed her mother.

Meanwhile, on the upper floor, a man and a young boy were practicing Mobile Suit stimulations.

"Good job, Kira! You got a bull's eye! I'll be expecting that from you in the game!" the man in the mask said.

"Thanks, coach Rau!" Kira responded.

Just then, Caridad and Haruma, Kira's parents who lived with Kira and Rau, came into the room.

"Boys, did we fly all this way just to practice more combat?" Caridad asked.

"Yeah…" Kira and Rau said unanimously.

"Man, it's the last night of vacation!" Haruma said. "You gotta head downstairs and jam out in the kid's party, Kira!"

"Kid's party?" Kira asked.

"Young adults! Now go, shower up!" Caridad rushed.

"One last one!" Kira said as Caridad groaned.

"Sweet!" Rau exclaimed as Kira got another high score.

After Kira and Lacus changed into their party clothes, they headed downstairs. Kira stood at one side and watched two people sing karaoke on stage. Lacus sat down on a chair and continued on her book.

After the singers completed the song, the announcer said, "Alright, not bad for a couple of snowboarders!"

The crowd cheered as the couple stepped off the stage.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" asked the announcer.

Two flashes of light shone down on Kira and Lacus. They were shoved on stage.

"Some day, you guys might thank me for this!" the announcer told them, but then he noticed their nervous faces and said, "…or not…"

The announcer stepped off stage and left Kira and Lacus together on stage.

The music played and the screen showed the lyrics.

"Living in my own world," Kira started to sing. "Didn't understand… That anything can happen… When you take a chance…"

Kira's face turned away, but his head swung back when he heard Lacus's voice.

"I never believed in…What I couldn't see." Lacus sang. "I never opened my heart…To all the possibilities."

Then, Lacus and Kira sang together, "_**I know that something has changed…Never felt this way…And right here tonight…**_"

Lacus flashed a smile at Kira. "_**This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…The start of something new.**_"

Kira took off his jacket and threw it to one side. Now, he was singing at full swing. "Now who'd of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight?"

"And the world looks so much brighter," Lacus continued. "With you by my side!"

Lacus and Kira chorused, "_**I know that something has changed, never felt this way. I know it for real,**_"

"_**This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…The start of something new.**_"

"I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me."

"_**I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see…**_"

"_**It's a start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…**_"

Lacus fell off the stage, but a bunch of people were there to push her back.

"_**That it's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…**_"

"The start of something new…"

"Start of something new…"

"_**Start of something new…**_"

Kira and Lacus shook hands. "I'm Kira!" Kira introduced himself.

"Lacus here!" Lacus introduced herself with a smile.

They went outside with mugs of hot cocoa in their hands.

"You have an amazing voice!" Kira exclaimed. "You're a singer, right?"

"I just joined my church choir." Lacus admitted shyly. "I tried a solo and nearly fainted!"

"Why's that?" Kira asked curiously.

"I took a look at all the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling!" Lacus laughed. "End of solo carrer!"

"With the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe!" Kira smiled.

"You sound like you've done a lot of singing too!" Lacus said.

"Yeah, my shower head had an experience!" Kira said and laughed with Lacus.

"Five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!" came the loud shouting. Fireworks were set onto the sky. Kira and Lacus looked at each other in the eyes deeply.

"I guess I'd better go wish my mom a happy New Year!" Lacus said.

"Yeah, me too…" Kira said. "I mean, my mom… and dad… and coach!"

Kira took out his cell phone. "I'll call you, give me your number!"

Kira and Lacus took pictures of each other and registered each other's numbers. Kira turned to stare at her picture as Lacus walked off.

"Singing with you was the most fun part of this vacation." Kira began, not realising that Lacus had left. "So, where do you live?"

Kira turned around and realised that Lacus was no longer behind him. He turned back to his phone and stared at Lacus's picture.

"Lacus…" Kira whispered to himself.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****The New Kid**

After Winter Break, Kira went back to his high school, Heliopolis High. As soon as he got off the bus, he was greeted by his team mates from the ZAFT Student Cadets, including his good friends, Athrun, Shinn, and Rey.

"Yo, man, how's it going?" Athrun gave him a hug.

"Hey, Athrun, wassup!" Kira said. "Hey, guys, happy New Year!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a happy Wildcat New Year, man!" Athrun exclaimed. "Because, in two weeks we're going to the championships, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!" With that, Athrun handed him the keys to the Freedom.

"What team?" Shinn yelled.

"Wildcats!" the other cadets echoed.

The cadets cheered as they entered the school. As they entered the building, Fllay Allster, along with Sai Argyle, her boyfriend brushed past them. The ZAFT cadets shivered as though they were frozen.

"The ice princess has returned from the north pole!" Shinn joked.

"You know, she probably spends the holidays like she usually does!" Athrun said.

"What?" Rey asked on behalf of the whole team.

"Shopping for mirrors!" Athrun replied.

The cadets roared with laughter and continued. Meanwhile, the genetics experiments team, led by Cagalli Yula Athha, was watching them from behind a pillar.

"Behold the zoo animals heralding the New Year," Cagalli mocked. "How tribal!"

Then, the bell rang and everyone hurried to class.

"Mom, my stomach…" Lacus began.

"Is always nervous on the first day of the new school." Her mother finished for her. "You're too worried. You always are. And I made my company promise that they can't move me until you graduate.

"I've reviewed your impressive records!" Principal Durandal said. "I'm sure your life will shine very brightly here at Heliopolis High!"

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again!" Lacus said.

Her mother kissed her forehead and said, "You'll just be Lacus!"

Principal Durandal took Lacus to her classroom. However, Lacus kept looking back at her mother.

In the class, the cadets huddled to one side and talked about their holidays. Just then, Lacus entered the class. She spotted Kira and walked over to him.

However, Fllay walked over and flashed a smile at Kira. "Hi, Kira!"

Kira tried his best to smile back.

Then, the bell rang to signify the start of classes. The homeroom teacher, Miss Natarle Badgiruel, stood up and said, "I trust you all had splendid holidays! Check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr Yamato, especially our winter musical! We have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads!"

Athrun signified to Shinn that Natarle was nuts.

"Mr Zala, this is a place of learning, not a game arcade!" Natarle scolded Athrun for putting his toy gun from cadet practice on his table.

"There are also sign up sheets for the genetic experiment showcase!" Miss Badgiruel pointed to Cagalli, who raised her hand. "Chemistry club president Cagalli Yula Athha can answer all your questions about that!"

Kira spotted Lacus at the back of the class. He dialled her number and unexpectedly, Lacus didn't put her phone to silent mode, so it rang.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our haven of learning!" Natarle walked over to Fllay and Sai, who were checking their phones. "Fllay and Sai, cell phones and I will see you in detention!" She lifted a bucket as Fllay and Sai deposited their cell phones reluctantly.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to see each other in detention!" Natarle walked over to Lacus. "Cell phone!" Lacus did as she was told. "And welcome to Heliopolis High, Miss Clyne!"

Kira tried to hide away his phone, but he was not fast enough.

"Mr Yamato, I see your phone is involved, so we will see each other in detention as well!" Natarle said and confiscated Kira's phone.

"That's impossible, Miss Badgiruel, your honour." Athrun tried to reason with Natarle. "We have Gundam combat practice, and Kira…"

"Ah, that will be fifteen minutes for you too, Mr Zala!" Natarle said, not satisfied. "Count it!"

"There's a chance that he can't count that high!" Cagalli whispered to her team and glared at Athrun.

"Cagalli Yula Athha! Fifteen minutes!" Natarle shouted, slamming the bucket full of cell phones on the table in front of her. "Holidays are over, people, way over!"

She looked at the silent class and said, "Any more comments, questions?"

Rey raised his hand.

"Rey?" Natarle asked.

"So how were your holidays, Miss Badgiruel?" Rey asked.

The whole class groaned, leaving Rey confused. Then, the bell rang for recess and the class poured out of the room.

"See you in detention…" Athrun said to Kira and walked away.

Then, Kira dwandled outside the classroom until Lacus came out.

"Hey!" Kira said, catching Lacus by the arm. "I don't…"

"…believe it!" Lacus said.

"Me…" Kira started.

"…either!" Lacus finished.

"But how?" Kira asked.

"My mom's company transferred her here to Onogoro!" Lacus explained. "I can't believe you live here! I looked for you at the room you stayed in at the lodge!"

"I went looking for you too!" Kira whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, my friends know about the snowboarding." Kira said. "I haven't quite told them about the singing!"

"Too much for them to handle?" Lacus asked.

"No, it's cool!" Kira replied. "But you know…"

Lacus walked up ahead. Kira only realised that a few moments later. He ran to catch up to her.

"So anyways, welcome to Heliopolis High!" Kira said as they entered the lobby. He noticed the sign up sheet for the winter musical. He pointed to it and said sarcastically, "Now that you've met Miss Badgiruel, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that!"

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while." Lacus laughed. "But if you sign up, I might consider going to the show!"

"Yeah!" Kira laughed. "That's completely impossible!"

Fllay popped up behind the pillar and asked, "What's impossible, Kira? I didn't think 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary!" She looked at Lacus and smiled. "So nice of you to show a new classmate around!"

Fllay turned around and signed her name on the sign up sheet. Her signature was a combination of stars and letters.

"Oh, were you going to sign up too?" Fllay turned around and asked. "My boyfriend and I have starred in all the school's productions and we welcome newcomers. There are always supporting roles in the show! I'm sure you will find a spot for yourself!"

"No, I was just looking!" Lacus replied. "I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I sign up for anything!"

Lacus turned to leave. "Wow, nice penmanship!" she said and smiled at Fllay.

"So, Kira, I missed you during vacation! What did you do?" Fllay asked after Lacus left.

"You know, Gundam, snowboarding, more Gundam…" Kira replied.

"When's the big game?" Fllay asked.

"Two weeks!" replied Kira.

"You are so dedicated, just like me!" Fllay smiled. "I hope you come watch me in the musical, promise?"

Kira nodded.

"Toodles!" Fllay said.

Kira tried to imitate her. "Toodles!"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **So the legend didn't work, huh? Well, I guess I can only use this:

**Legend: **_**Singing**_, _thought_

**Chapter 3: Getcha' Head in the Game**

"So, Athrun," Kira talked to his best friend. "That musical thing… Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Athrun asked.

"Well, it's good to get extra credit," Kira explained. "For college…"

"You ever seen Talia Gladys or Lewis Halberton audition for their school musical?" Athrun asked.

"Maybe…" Kira said uncertainly.

"Kira," Athrun explained to him. "The music in those shows isn't hip hop or rock." Athrun's face turned pale. "It's all show music… All costumes and make up!" He shivered. "Dude, it's frightening!"

"I know, I thought it might just be a good laugh," Kira replied. "Fllay's kinda cute too!"

"So is a mountain lion," Athrun replied sarcastically. "But you don't want to pet it!"

"Alright, Widlcats, pair up!" Kira announced, "Get into your Gundams! Come on!"

The Wildcats got into their Gundams and started the engines. They started a match for practice, but this time, they did not use real armaments.

"_**Coach said to fake right, and break left. Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense!**_" Kira sang. "_**Gotta run the give and go, and take the ball to the hole. But don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'J'!**_"

"_**Just keep ya head in the game… Just keep ya head in the game…**_"

"_**And don't be afraid to shoot the outside 'J'. Just keep ya head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha… Get'cha head in the game!**_"

The team joined in. "_**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha… Get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game!**_"

"_**C'mon, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**We gotta get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game!**_"

"_**Let's make sure that we get the rebound, 'cause when we get it then the crowd will go wild.**_" Kira continued. "_**A second chance, gotta grab it and go! Maybe this time, we'll hit the right notes…**_"

Then, Kira thought of Lacus and the musical. "_**Wait a minute, it's not the time or place! Wait a minute, get my head in the game! Wait a minute, get my head in the game! Wait a minute…Wait a minute…**_"

Kira rushed back to the field. "_**I gotta get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**I gotta get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**C'mon, get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

Kira looked up. "_**Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game, but my heart's in the song! She makes this feel so right…**_"

Kira asked himself, "Should I go for it? Better shake this, yikes!"

"_**I gotta get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**I gotta get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**I gotta get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

"_**C'mon, get my, get my head in the game!**_"

"_**You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!**_"

The game ended as Kira's team defeated Shinn's team. They gathered up and dismounted their Gundams.

"What team?" Athrun yelled.

"Wildcats!" the team responded.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats…" Athrun yelled.

"Get'cha head in the game!" the team continued.

Meanwhile, in the chemistry lab, Lacus was working on an equation when Fllay approached her.

"So," Fllay started. "Seems like you knew Kira Yamato!"

"Not really." Lacus responded. "He was just showing me around!"

"Well, Kira doesn't usually interact with…" Fllay smirked. "New students!"

"Why not?" Lacus asked curiously while looking at the board.

"Well, it's pretty much Gundams twenty-four seven with him…" Fllay replied.

"That should be sixteen over pi…" Lacus whispered to herself.

The teacher heard it and turned around. "Yes, Miss Clyne?"

"Well…" Lacus said nervously. "Shouldn't the second equation be sixteen over pi?"

"Sixteen over pi?" the teacher repeated. "That's quite impossible!"

Nevertheless, the teacher used the calculator to double check. She was in for a pleasant surprise when she found out that Lacus was right.

"I stand corrected!" the teacher turned back to the board. "Oh, and welcome aboard!" the teacher turned around with a smile on her face.

While Gabriella got back to her equation, Fllay stood rooted to the ground, mouth agape.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Detention**

After classes ended, Kira headed to the lunchroom through the lobby. There, he stared at the musical sign up sheets for quite a while before continuing on to the lunchroom. Unknown to him, Sai had been eyeing him.

Seconds after Kira left, Fllay entered the lobby. Sai grabbed her by the arm and told her, "Kira Yamato was looking at our audition list!"

"Again?" Fllay asked, surprised. "He was hanging around with that new girl, and they were both looking at the list!" Fllay searched her brain. "There's something freaky about her… Where was she from?"

Determined to find some answers, Fllay and Sai went to the library. They went to a search engine on the internet and typed in Lacus's name. They clicked on an article whose headline says 'Aprillius High sophomore wins decathlon."

"Wow, an einstienette!" Sai said. "So why do you think she's interested in our musical?"

"I'm not sure that she is, and we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs…" Fllay replied. "But there's no harm making certain that Lacus joins school activities which are appropriate for her!" Fllay smirked. "After all, she loves pi!"

Fllay printed out a few papers and left the library.

**During detention…**

"Gold, more gold!" Natarle demanded. She liked to give her students detention by making them help the drama club.

Lacus was painting one of the props. Suddenly, Cagalli came up to her and said, "The answer is yes!"

Lacus stared blankly at Cagalli.

"Our genetic experiment team has its first competition next week and there's certainly a spot for you!" Cagalli told Lacus and showed her some papers.

"Where did those come from?" Lacus asked.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Cagalli asked.

"No…" Lacus replied.

"Well, we'll love to have you on our team! We meet almost everyday after school!" Cagalli told her.

Lacus sighed, disappointed that her secret had been uncovered.

"Please?" Cagalli begged.

"I need to catch up on some things here first…" Lacus started.

"What a perfect way to get caught up! Meeting with the smartest people in school!" Fllay walked over. "What a generous offer, Cagalli!"

"So many new faces in detention today…" Natarle said, disappointed. "I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club can always use an extra hand! And while we are working, let us reflect on the evils of cell phones!"

Meanwhile, in the parade hall, commander and coach Rau was revising on some drills with the team.

"Alright, team, double up!" Rau hollered. "Two weeks to the big game!"

Then, Rau realised that Kira and Athrun were missing.

"Where's Kira and Athrun?" Rau asked.

The team remained silent.

"Don't make me ask again…" Rau threatened.

The team still said nothing.

"Where's Kira and Athrun?!" Rau yelled.

"In detention…" the team finally responded.

Rau stormed off angrily.

**In the auditorium**

Natarle was ranting about the evils of cell phones, when Rau stormed in like an angry bull.

"Where's my team, Badgiruel?" Rau asked. His question was answered when he saw Kira and Athrun working on a Paper Marche tree. "What the heck are those two doing in the tree?!" Rau demanded.

"It's called crime and punishment, Creuset! Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul!" Natarle said dramatically.

"We need to talk, please!" Rau said. Then, he turned to Kira and Athrun. "And you two, in the parade hall… Now!"

Kira and Athrun scrambled out of the Paper Marche tree and rushed to the parade hall.

Later, the argument was so bad that Rau and Natarle brought it to Principal Durandal's office.

"If they had to serve detention, they can do it tonight, not during my practice!" Rau said.

"If these were theatre performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?" Natarle crossed her arms.

"Badgiruel," Rau began. "We are days away from our biggest game of the year!"

"And we, Creuset, are in the midst of our auditions for a winter musical as well!" Natarle argued. "This school is more than just young man in loose shirts blasting Gundams a million miles into space!"

"Bases!" Rau argued, feeling insulted. "They shoot bases!"

"Stop, guys!" Principal Gilbert Durandal interfered. "You've been having this argument ever since you both started teaching here! We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that?"

The two teachers rested their case.

"So, coach, how's the team looking?" Durandal asked Rau. "Kira getting them whooped into shape?"

Natarle groaned and stormed out of the office. Durandal took a toy gun and fired it at the board hanging on his wall.

After Rau returned to practice, the team huddled around him.

"Artemis High Knights have beaten us out of the play three years running!" Rau told his team. "And now we are one more win from taking that championship, right back from them! It's time to make our stand!" Rau walked in front of the team. "The team is you… You are the team… And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal! Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the team responded.

"What team?" Athrun yelled.

"Wildcats!" the team responded.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats…"

"Get'cha head in the game!"

After detention, Cagalli met Lacus outside school.

"We've never made it through the first round of the GES!" Cagalli explained. "You could be our practical engineer!"

"I'm going to catch up on homework this semester and help my mom with the housework." Lacus told Cagalli. "But what do you know about Kira Yamato?"

"Kira?" Cagalli repeated. "Although he's my brother, I would rather not interest myself in that particular sub species, however, if you can speak 'cheerleader' as in…"

Cagalli walked up to some cheerleaders with Lacus following her.

"Oh my gosh!" Cagalli pretended. "Isn't Kira Yamato just the hottie superbum?"

The cheerleader fawned over Kira as Cagalli led Lacus away.

"See what I mean?" Cagalli asked.

"I guess I might know how to speak 'cheerleader'!" Lacus laughed.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Kira the Gundam man!" Cagalli explained.

"Have you tried to know him?" Lacus asked.

"Sit with us in the cafeteria tomorrow for lunch!" Cagalli said. "Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of growing nailbeds!"

"My nailbeds are history!" Lacus showed Cagalli her nails.

"Sister!" Cagalli laughed as she showed Lacus her nails.

At home, after training, Rau and Kira were pretending to be fighting in a war.

"I still don't get this whole detention thing…" Rau grumbled.

"It was my fault, sorry, Rau!" Kira apologised.

"No, Badgiruel was taking the opportunity to ruin our training and it includes making us lose the championship!" Rau said.

"Rau, you ever thought about trying something new, but you're afraid of what your friends might think?" Kira asked.

"You mean using the DRAGOON System? You'll do fine!" Rau said.

"I mean what if you wanted to try something really new. And it's a total disaster and all your friend laugh at you…" Kira explained.

"Then maybe they're not really your friends." Rau replied. "And that's my whole point about team today! You guys gotta look out for each other, and you're the leader!"

"But…"

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week!" Rau told Kira. "You know how much scholarships are worth these days, don't you?"

"A lot…"

Rau nodded. "Focus, Kira, come on!"

With that, they got back to their stimulation run.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Auditions**

"Now, I expect we all learnt our homeroom manners yesterday, correct?" Natarle asked. "If not, we have a few dressing rooms that need painting."

Athrun couldn't help breaking a giggle.

"Now, a few announcements!" Natarle announced, ignoring Athrun's laugh. "This morning during frre period will be your chance for the musical auditions. I will be in the auditorium until noon for those brave enough to show off your creative spirit."

As Natarle continued ranting about the musical, Athrun leaned forward and whispered to Kira, "She should try doing that back on the mothership!"

Kira gave a little laugh.

After class was dismissed for free period, Athrun looked for Kira.

"Hey, so the team's hitting the gym for physical training during free period. What do you want us to do?" Athrun asked.

"Dude, I can't make it!" Kira replied. "I've got to catch up on some homework."

Athrun couldn't believe his ears. "What? It's the second day of school and I'm not even behind on homework yet!" Athrun laughed. "Y'know, I've been behind on homework since preschool!"

"That's hilarious!" Kira laughed. "I'll catch up with you later!"

Kira walked away and Athrun stared in disbelief. "Homework," Athrun repeated. "There's no way…"

Athrun tailed Kira until he reached a classroom to hang out with some people. Then, one of the team came up to Athrun and gave him a high five. The next thing Athrun knew, Kira was gone!"

Actually, Kira had escaped from Athrun's sight when Athrun was distracted. He then headed down the corridors and took a shortcut to the auditorium.

By the time Kira reached the auditorium, there were already people there getting ready for auditions. Stellar Loussier, the drama club pianist, was there to help out. For the first time, her work had been chosen for the musical.

Kira spotted Fllay and Sai in the first row. Fllay looked on in disgust as the people auditioning for supporting roles sang to 'What I've Been Looking For'.

Suddenly, Kira felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Lacus.

"Hey!" Lacus greeted Kira.

"Hey!" Kira replied.

"So are you auditioning?" Lacus asked.

"Umm…" Kira tried to think of an answer, but couldn't find one.

"Why are you hiding behind the mop?" Lacus asked and giggled. "Your friends don't know you're here, right?"

"No…" Kira replied.

After watching how Natarle rejected a handful of students and gave them her comments, Kira said. "Miss Badgiruel is a bit… Harsh…"

"The Wildcats superstar is afraid?" Lacus asked.

"No, not afraid!" Kira replied. "Just… Scared…"

"Me too…" Lacus told Kira.

"And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold, we only have one couple signed up!" Natarle announced. "Fllay and Sai, I think it might be best if you give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall!"

Fllay and Sai went on stage to get ready for their performance.

"What key?" Stellar asked.

"Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." Sai replied.

Stellar looked disappointed as Fllay and Sai disappeared behind curtains to do vocal exercises. Moments later, they came out, ready to sing. The music started and they unleashed their voices.

"_**It's hard to believe,**_" Sai sang. "_**That I couldn't see…**_"

"_**You were always there beside me.**_" They chorused together. "_**Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me.**_"

"_**This feeling's like no other…**_" Fllay sang.

"_**I want you to know!**_" Fllay and Sai sang together. "_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do… The way you do… I've never had someone as good for me as you… No one like you... So lonely before I finally found…**_"

"… _**What I've been looking for.**_"

The couple did a little dance.

"_**So good to be seen…**_" Fllay sang. "_**So good to be heard…**_"

"_**Don't have to say a word!**_" Sai joined in.

"_**For so long I was lost,**_" Sai sang. "_**So good to be found…**_"

Fllay and Sai sang together, "_**I'm loving having you around!**_"

"_**This feeling's like no other,**_"

"_**I want you to know…**_"

"_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do… The way you do… I've never had someone as good for me as you… No one like you… So lonely before, I finally found… what I've been looking for.**_"

"_**Doo Doo DooDoo… Doo Doo DooDoo… Do Do… Woa-ah-ah-oh…**_"

Fllay noticed that no one was clapping, so she glared at them. The audience, fearing Fllay's glare clapped loudly while putting up fake smiles.

"Are there anymore signups?" Natarle asked, looking around the auditorium.

"Don't be discouraged, the theatre club needs more than just singers, it needs fans, too!" Sai told the students whose auditions didn't go so well in a fake encouraging tone. "Buy tickets!"

Stellar ran up to Fllay and told her, "That was brilliant! If you do the part with the song…"

"If we do the part?" Fllay asked, surprised. She patted Stellar on the shoulder and said, "Stellar, my sawed off Sondheim, I've been in seventeen school productions… And how many times have your compositions been selected?"

Stellar looked down, not daring to face Fllay. "This will be the first…"

"Which tells us what?"

"I need to write you more solos?"

"No, it means you do not give objection, subjection, or commentary!" Fllay said threateningly. "And you should be thankful that Sai and I are here to perform to your music at its obscurity! Are we clear?!"

"Yes ma'am… I mean Fllay…" Stellar replied.

"Nice talking to you!" Fllay said and flounced off.

"Any last minute signups?" Natarle asked. She looked around in the auditorium and got no response. "No… Good… Done!" Natarle mumbled and prepared to leave.

After an internal battle with herself, Lacus finally decided to come out from behind the mop and say, "I'd like to audition, Miss Badjiruel!"

Kira was shocked.

"Time means something in the world of theatre, young lady! The individual auditions are long over and there are certainly no other pairs!" Natarle responded, trying to sound apologetic.

"I'll sing with her!" Kira said, coming out from behind the mop as well.

"Kira Yamato?" Natarle asked, surprised. "Where is your military posse, or whatever its called?"

"Team…" Kira replied. "Actually, I'm here alone… I'm here to sing with her…"

"Unfortunately, we take these shows very seriously here at Heliopolis High…" Natarle responded. "I called for the auditions, and you didn't respond. Free period is now over…"

"She has an amazing voice-" Kira said, only to be cut short by the drama teacher.

"Perhaps the spring musical…" Natarle said and walked off.

Suddenly, Stellar slipped and dropped all her sheets of music. Kira and Lacus went on stage to help her.

"So you're the composer…" Kira said. "You wrote the song Fllay and Sai just sang… And the entire show?"

Stellar nodded.

"That's cool! I can't wait to see the show…" Kira said. "But why are you so afraid of Fllay and Sai. It is your show, after all!"

"It is?" Stellar asked.

"Isn't the composer sort of like the playmaker in Gundam fights?"

"Playmaker?"

"The one who makes everyone look good." Kira explained. "You're the playmaker, Stellar!"

"I am?" Stellar asked. "Do you want to hear how the duet's supposed to sound?"

Stellar went up to her piano and started playing. Unknowingly, Kira and Lacus got attracted to the music and started singing as well.

"_**It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see…**_" Kira sang. "_**You were always there beside me.**_"

Lacus joined in. "_**Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me.**_"

"_**This feeling's like no other… I want you to know…**_" the couple chorused. "_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do… The way you do… I've never had someone as good for me as you… No one like you... So lonely before I finally found…**_"

"Wow, it's nice!" Kira complimented.

"Yamato, Clyne, you have a callback!" Natarle came out from behind the door and announced. "Stellar, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

"What?" Kira couldn't believe his ears. This could be trouble…

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stick to the Status Quo**

"Callbacks?!"" Fllay screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sai couldn't believe his eyes as he read aloud. "Callbacks for roles Arnold and Minnie: Fllay Allster and Sai Argyle… Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne…"

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Fllay yelled. "They didn't even audition!"

"Maybe we're being punked… Maybe we're being filmed right now!" Sai said excitedly. "Maybe we'll get to meet Meer!"

"Oh, shut up, Sai!" Fllay said.

As the Wildcats entered the room, they chuckled as they saw Fllay and Sai kicking up a fuss. However, when Athrun took a look at the notice board, he was taken aback.

Later, during lunch, Fllay and the drama club were dicussing about the callbacks.

"How dare she sign up?" Fllay accused Lacus. "I've already picked out the colours of my dressing room!"

"And she hasn't even asked for our permission to join the drama club!" Sai added.

Banging her hand on the table, Fllay announced, "Someone's gotta tell her the rules!"

"Exactly… And what are the rules?" Sai asked.

Fllay scoffed and looked down on the entire cafeteria.

Suddenly, Shinn sang out, "_**You can bet there's nothin' but net when I am in a zone and on a roll…But I've got a confession…My own secret obsession, and it's making me lose control!**_"

"_**Everybody gather 'round!**_" sang the team.

"Well, if Kira can tell his secret then I can tell mine…" Shinn confessed. "I bake…"

"What?" Athrun asked, surprised.

"I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy!" Shinn replied.

"_**Not another sound!**_"

"Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee!" Shinn told the team.

The entire team jumped up in frantic and shock.

"_**No, no, no, nooooooooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo!**_"

"_**Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare!**_" Lunamaria Hawke, one of the biology team members, sang and put down her book. "_**But inside I am stirring… Something strange is occurring… It's a secret I need to share.**_"

"_**Open up, dig way down deep.**_" sang the biology team.

"Hip hop is my passion!" Luna told her team. "I love to pop and rock and jam and break…"

"Is that even legal?" Miriallia Haw asked.

"_**Not another peep!**_"

"It's just dancing…" Luna explained. "Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework…"

The biology team went nuts and stood up.

"_**No, no, no, noooooooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are… Don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo!**_"

Nicol Amarfi, part of the fashion punks clique, stood up and sang, "_**Listen well, I'm ready to tell about a need that I cannot deny… Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation, but I'm ready to let it fly!**_"

The fashion punks stood up and sang, "_**Speak your mind and you'll be heard!**_"

"Alright, if Kira wants to be a singer, then I'm coming clean," Nicol said proudly. "I play the cello!"

"Awesome!" Yzak Joule, another fashion punk, exclaimed, but then he realised that he had no idea what a cello is. "What is it?"

Nicol made some actions to imitate when playing a cello.

"A saw?!" Yzak was taken aback.

"No, dude, it's like a giant violin!" Nicol replied.

"_**Not another word!**_"

"Do you have to wear a costume?" Yzak asked.

"A coat and a tie!" Nicol replied proudly.

The punks leapt up in horror.

"_**No, no, no, nooooooooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quoooooooo!**_"

The entire cafeteria leapt up and sang.

"_**No, no, no, noooooooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are… Don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo!**_"

Fllay looked on with a horrified look on her face. "_**This is not what I want…This is not what planned…" she sang. "And I just gotta say… I do not understand! Something is really…**_"

"_**Something's not right…**_" Sai chimed in.

"_**Really wrong!**_" Fllay cut him short.

"_**And we gotta get things back where they belong!**_" Fllay and Sai sang together. "_**We can do it!**_"

"Gotta play!" Nicol stood up and exclaimed.

"_**Stick with what you know!**_" the punks told him.

"_**We can do it!**_" sang Fllay and Sai.

Lunamaria stood up and danced. "Hip hop hooray!"

"_**She has got to go!**_"

"_**We can do it!**_"

"Crème brulee!" Shinn stood up and showed the team some crème brulee.

"_**Keep your voice down low!**_"

"_**Not another peep… No, not another word… No, not another sound… No…**_"

"Everybody quiet!" Fllay yelled.

The whole cafeteria went still with silence. Lacus entered the cafeteria and went up to Cagalli.

"Why is everybody staring at you?" Lacus asked.

"Not me, you." Cagalli replied.

"Because of the callbacks?" Lacus's face turned aghast. "I can't have people staring at me, I really can't!"

"_**No, no, no, nooooooooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule: don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quoooooooo!**_"

"_**No, no, no, noooooooooo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are… Don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status… Stick to the status… Stick to the status quo!**_"

Suddenly, Lacus slipped on some spilt milk and her chilli fries went flying through the air.

And they landed… square on Fllay's dress!

Fllay let out a scream that was piercing as darts. Lacus tried to clean off the mess, but Cagalli pulled her away. Kira entered the cafeteria and saw the commotion. Athrun pulled him away to defend him from further trouble.

"You don't wanna get into that, man, too much drama!" Athrun warned Kira.

"What is going on here?" Natarle demanded.

"Look at this!" Fllay pointed to the big ugly stain. "That Lacus girl just spilled her lunch on me… On purpose! It's all a part of a plan to ruin our show, and Kira and his Gundam robots are obviously behind it! Why do you think they auditioned? Through all the hard work we put into this show, it just doesn't seem right!"

With that, Fllay marched out of the cafeteria with tears in her eyes.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"What's up?" Athrun repeated. "Well, let's see… You skipped free period physical training yesterday to auditions for some heinous musical, and now suddenly, people are… confessing!" Athrun grabbed Shinn by the arm and pulled him into the conversation. "See? Shinn is baking… Crème brulee!"

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a creamy caramel like desert, it's really satisfying!" Shinn explained.

"Shut up, Shinn!" Athrun told Shinn.

Shinn walked away to leave Kira and Athrun in their own conversation.

"Do you see what's happening, man?" Athrun asked. "Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing! Even the drama geeks and brainiacs think that they can suddenly… Talk to us! The fashion punks are mingling around here! Suddenly, people think that they can do stuff! Stuff that's not their stuff!"

While Athrun lectured Kira about the importance of concentrating on the game, Lacus and Cagalli were discussing among themselves.

"Is Fllay really mad at me?" Lacus asked. "I said I was sorry…"

"No one's ever beaten Fllay out of a musical since kindergarten." Cagalli told Lacus. "That girl can play both Romeo and Juliet!"

"I wasn't trying to beat anyone out. We were just singing." Lacus explained.

"You won't convince Fllay of that…" Cagalli replied.

"I just…" Lacus tried to come up with some words. "Did you feel like there's a different person inside of you waiting to come out?"

"Not really… No…" Cagalli said.

**To be continued**


End file.
